Ruins of Trengal Keep (Dungeon)
Summary Location Editor's Notes "With this area I was going for an over all dark and twisted feeling of a castle that was destroyed from the inside out. From the inside, one can see the smaller structures such as homes and small buildings were destroyed the worst, alluding to the attack of the orcs from the inside. These objects were created by Joshua Deeb who helped by populating the underground areas as well. The walls and larger structures show the final destruction that would doom the reaming orcs and humans inside. From the outside I wanted people to see the ominous rock floating above the place and wonder what the heck happened here?! While creating Trengal I had a lot of fun thinking of ways to make the architectural style of the Thestran human and twist it to give that dark feeling I wanted. Over all I enjoyed the whole project, from coming up with the over all design down to the creation of the holes in the walls from the falling storm of rocks. Something I had fun with was the placement of objects, particularly skeletons. I tired to place them in way that might tell a small story of their death. I have a few favorite parts of the keep but number one has got to be the walls and towers. They form most of the dungeon and are a powerful item that dictates how the player will travel though this small part of Thestra. Next would have to be the ominous floating rocks that pull people in to get a closer look." - David Baldwin, Artist [1 Trengal is a former human settlement that was overran by orcs but it did not simply collapse ... floating stones can testify to that. Level range 22-30 with 4-5 dot mobs. Dungeon Ratings Rate Ruins of Trengal Keep: 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Stars For more info on our dungeon rating system, please see this page. Lore "The view from up here would be wonderful if it wasn't for the ghosts down in Alicia's Graveyard. Alicia was a pioneer; one of the original nobles who oversaw the construction of Trengal Keep -- Guard Bilel, Brasta's Lighttower. Quests Outside *Ebonwings Ebonwords *For the Shells of Course *For the Shells Again *Heart of Steel *Meteoric Studies *Mitten Delivery *Mostly Dead But Not All Dead *Risk to Thestra *Scouting the Keep *Scouting the Keep - Part 2 *Spider Samples Inside *Nishek's Summoning *The Legend of Trengal Keep - Part 4 *The Legend of Trengal Keep - Part 5 *The Legend of Trengal Keep - Part 6 *The Crux of Trengal Keep NPCs Region Inside *Garuzan (Invoker of Koth Teros) *Revenant Toridra *Sage Ezelun *Shaizant (Invoker of Koth Teros) Named Mobs *Agragar the Crazed *Draxxen (Bride of Koth Teros) Nishek *KARUJIN GULGRETHOR *ASHIJI *JORIS *NISHEK *RAZRANU Mobs *Acolyte of Targrish *Animated Chunk of Meteor *Animated Meteor *Animated Meteor Fragment *Blackened Skeletal Remains *Chosen of Koth Teros *Death Mist *Essence of Koth Teros *Giant Shinak Worg *Gulgrethor Augur *Gulgrethor Flamekeeper *Gulgrethor Magi *Gulgethor Scourge *Gulgrethor Sentinel *Gulgrethor Stormcaller *Gulgrethor Stormcaller's Minion *Gulgrethor Summoner *Gulgrethor Sustainer *Malfunctioning Sewer Golem *Mutated Beetle *Mutated Trengal Spider *Projection of Koth Teros *Scorched Skeletal Remains *[[Shinak Deathdealer *Shinak Shadowcaster *Shinak Soothsayer *Shinak Summoner *Shinak Sustainer *Shinak Vanquisher *Shinak Wizard *Shinak Worg *Shinak Worgmaster *Shinak Worg Runt *Stormlord Bladecaller *Stormlord Elementalist *Stormlord Fireweaver *Stormlord Spellsworn *Stormlord Warmage *Summoned Storm *Wandering Soul *Wandering Meteor Fragment *Chosen of Karujin *Gulgrethor Blackguard *Gulgrethor Death Knight *Gulgrethor Destroyer *Gulgrethor Revenant *Gulgrethor Strategist *Gulgrethor Thaumaturge *Gulgrethor Warlock *Protector of Karujin Resources *Tier x Lumberjacking: *Tier x Mining: *Tier x Quarrying: *Tier x Skinning: Maps Ruins of Trengal Keep.jpg Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Detailed Information Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.